


If Happy endings did exist

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220





	If Happy endings did exist

If Happy Ever after did exist I would have gotten to St.Bart's in time  
If Happy Happy Ever After did exist Moriarty would be in jail and you would be a hero  
If Happy Ever After did exist I would have stopped caring about labels and told you I loved you.  
If Happy Happy Ever After did exist we would have several dates at Angelo's  
I am Scottish and We Scots like to persist past all hope so I will hold until I get my Happy Ever After.


End file.
